1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to remote alarm systems and, in particular, to such systems where a radio transmission is used to signal a remote receiver.
2. Statement Of The Prior Art
Since their inception, remote alarm systems have proven extremely useful in a variety of applications. Generally, such systems include a transmitter connected to monitor a condition and a receiver for notifying the carrier thereof of the monitored change in condition. Such systems are generally useful wherever a person who moves around a lot must be quickly notified of the change or existance of a given condition. Applications of remote alarm systems vary from paging applications to full scale voice communication systems. Generally, the most important requirement for such remote alarm systems is that they have a receiver which is highly reliable. That is, the receiver must be capable of rejecting all signals which are not genuine alarm signals and sounding an alarm in response to all signals which do constitute a genuine alarm signal.